The Gruesome Games
by heyitshalliy
Summary: The rebellion failed. The rebels are dead. Now that capitol is making the 76th Hunger Games, one to remember. And it's going to be so bloody, people will call it the Gruesome Games...
1. Authors Note

The Gruesome Games

Full Summary: The rebellion failed. All rebels are dead, district 13 is gone for good, the bombed districts are restored. People can live an almost normal life again. But now it's time for the 76th annual Hunger Games. And the Capitol is making it the most gruesome games ever. Trust me, it's going to be record breaking. Ladies and gentleman, let the 76th annual hunger games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favour.

Authors Note:

For this story, I wanted to be able to create all of the characters myself, so I had the enjoying task of spending around an hour creating names for all 24 tributes. There are going to be 15 chapters including this one, I've worked out all the names and what will happen in them, now I just need to write them, I haven't started writing any of them yet, I literally came up with this story plot like 4 hours ago. And so I've spent all 4 of those hours creating the characters weapons, names and why they volunteered if they did volunteer. I've tried to make each chapter name as interesting as possible. So yeah, I'm going to go now, and get writing chapter 1! Byeee xox

PS: I do not own the hunger games, just the OC's


	2. The Reapings

Chapter 1: Reapings

**AN: I do not own the hunger games, just the OC's. **

Cryslin Holmes, District 1 POV:

Well, the reapings are finally here again. That stupid rebellion failed. Can't people just accept that the capitol will always win?! I would never be stupid enough to rebel against them. The capitol had killed all of the rebels and destroyed district 13 for good. The people living in District 12 were now alright and had rebuilt their town. Other bombed districts had done the same. 1 and 2 didn't really have much damage, just damage from the rebels, on their way to the capitol.

But anyways, back to the reaping. I was wearing my blonde hair in a high ponytail, with diamond hair slides. My outfit was simple, for district 1 anyways. It was a cotton candy pink dress, with diamonds caking the hems. My shoes were also pink, and the heels were again, studded with diamonds. I liked to make an impression, just like my sister, Glimmer. She died in the games 2 years ago. Killed by that dreadful Katniss Everdeen. Tracker Jackers. When Glimmers body was sent back to district 1, she didn't look like the beautiful sister every boy in the district was in love with, she looked like a puffy, pink mess!

"Cryslin, hurry up, you need your fingerprint taken!" My mother told me, ushering me out of my thoughts and home.

I dawdled over to where peacekeepers were taking children's blood. I lined up, and after about 5 minutes, the peacekeeper told me to hold my hand out while they pricked my finger, I then pressed my finger onto an empty square, he then put that scanner thing over it and scribbled my name next to my bloody finger print. Why they chose blood instead of ink was beyond me.

By the time I had reached the justice building, the district 1 escort, Floria Potters was already speaking in her high voice. She was wearing the usual luxury colour. Purple, it wasn't an unusual colour in district 1, it was pretty much everyone's favourite colour.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. To the reaping of the 76th annual hunger games, and to think, there might not have been a game this year. Oh how dreadful it is to even think that!" She told us, looking saddened towards the end.

Now you might think I'm sick for saying this, but I would probably miss watching the games as well!

"Now time for the video, this year we have a new one, I hope you are as excited as me to see it!" Floria exclaimed.

The video started of showing us all 14 seals, then 13 slowly shattering into tiny pieces. The next clip was of the first rebellion, then the second. Katniss, Peeta, and the other rebels fighting, in the games, the capitol, district 13, and so many more. The video ended with the voice of president snow saying 'No matter how many people rebel, they will never overcome the power of the capitol.' It was true, no matter how many people told their children that they wouldn't have to live in a world with the games, it would never be any different. Even with a different president, the hunger games would still exist, the capitol were to focused on having power to let something as big as the games slip.

"Ok, let's have ladies first, shall we?" Floria asked us, even knowing nobody would answer.

"Cryslin Holmes." She called out after dipping her hand in the bowl and unfolding a piece of paper. I didn't want to go, to have the same fate as Glimmer, or even Marvel. But I didn't want to look like a fool, so I walked up onto the stage, a smile of mock honour on my face.

"Any volunteers?" Floria asked again. I knew nobody would volunteer. I knew I had just been given a one way ticket to death, I wouldn't win, I never showed up for training, well maybe once a week.

"Stone Mitch's." Was my tribute partner, just one look at him and I knew I had no chance, tributes never ever killed their partners, but even so, I was still very intimidated by him. He looked very pleased with himself that he'd managed to get reaped. To be honest, if I had that much muscle, I would be to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, district 1's 76th annual hunger games tributes!" Floria almost giggled. She was always like this at the reapings.

We were then taken into the Justice Building, I'd only ever been in here when saying bye forever to Glimmer. It was white with pearls and diamonds in every nook and cranny.

My mother was my first visitor.

"Cryslin, you have to win this, you can, your strong, find water, shelter, form an alliance, just do whatever it takes to stay alive, please." She begged.

"I will mother, I'll win, for you, for father, for Glimmer. I'll win and I'll make this district proud, proud to have a 14 year old as a victor!" I was determined, but if I thought negatively, I knew I'd lose, I had to play along, and that's how you win games after all, right?

I didn't have any other visitors, but a peacekeeper gave me a hair slide with pearls over it, he said that a girl had told him to give it to me. I wondered who it was and why they didn't just come in to give it to me...

The same peacekeeper then took me to the hovercraft.

I was behind Stone, but he stopped and said "Ladies first." Like a gentleman would. I smiled and entered the hovercraft. It was purple velvet with diamonds everywhere.

"Oh the capitol is amazing, diamond doorknobs, delicious cakes..." Floria rambled on about 'fancy' luxuries in the capitol, she seemed to forget that district 1 were the geniuses behind those diamond doorknobs though.

I couldn't say the same about the cakes though, there were only a few bakers in district 1, it was considered poor to be something of such a low class occupation, us 1's saved that sort of labour for the other districts.

After about 10 minutes, the hovercraft reached the train; it would only take a day to get there.

We boarded the train, waiting for us, were our stylists. From 1, they always met you at the station to work on our outfits. My stylist was called Friar. She had a pink tint to her skin and green hair, but other than that, she looked normal. Stone's was called Lucama, he had yellow hair and blue skin, not a good combination, plus he was a bit 'chubby' I'll say...

After the train set of, we got talking about our designs. Our chariot would be very extreme, tuxes and dresses with diamonds, emeralds, pearls, sapphires, everywhere! Feathery headpieces and thick mesh like bracelets. I wasn't keen of the mesh, but it would be spray painted gold.

My interview dress would be like glimmers, but not as translucent, and it would be purple, with even more diamonds, I like diamonds. Real though, like the ones on my reaping dress I'm currently wearing, like the ones in wedding rings. Not that fake diamante stuff that people from 2 and 4 wear.

And so now, I suppose, my journey to my death, will begin.

**A.N: Hope you liked it, it was quite fun writing it, so many ideas kept popping into my head, so I hope it's like that throughout, while writing this AN, I've started chapter 2, it's called Tell A Tale Of Mocking jays, and so far, even with the first hundred words, I know it's going to be good **** (not being big-headed or anything) **


	3. Tell A Tale Of Mockingjays

The Gruesome Games

Chapter 2: Tell a Tale of Mockingjays

Sian Locke, district 12 girls POV:

There's a book, in the district 12 school library. It's about Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire, the spark, the mockingjay. I read it all the time, what happened to her is kind of similar with what happened to me today actually.

I was reaped, nobody volunteered. I heard my mother scream, my father try to control her, then my brother volunteered, my mother screamed, thrashed, cried out in pain, fear, knowing that her only children would never see her again.

I was dragged into the horrid justice building, to my surprise, Katniss' mother came in, she handed me Katniss' mockingjay pin and without a single word, slipped away. My mother was distraught. So was my father. Only one of us would win. I asked my brother why he volunteered, he said he wanted to make sure I came out alive. It was sweet, but made me 100 times more scared, I thought that he would have to die, for me to come out alive though.

But Katniss, Katniss volunteered for her sister, so her sister didn't die, my own brother, Jason, had volunteered for himself to die, so he could make sure I stayed alive.

I knew I would die. Katniss didn't, she thought she would but she outsmarted everyone. Even herself.

I'll tell you the story, I've read it so many times, I know it almost word by word, but it's only short, a few pages long. It starts at the rebellion, not her entire life.

Katniss Everdeen, she was the girl on fire, she started a spark, a spark so bright that it could not be extinguished. She won the games, with her fellow district partner and lover. She won the 74th Hunger Games, a game that will never be forgotten, for some, that's good, but for others, it's defiantly bad.

The rebellion started when she, and former victors escaped the third quarter quell, they had so many plans, so many brilliant ideas that could've worked so well, but they failed. One member of their elite rebel squad made a mistake, a mistake that killed them all.

Now that's only part of the story, I'll tell you the rest later. But it's so interesting, in fact, it was Peeta, who made the mistake, he was the least coordinated of them all, he trod on a bomb, it was really an accident waiting to happen. The capitols say they won the war, but really, it was a mistake that killed almost everyone within a miles radius.

I watched as the hover craft I was in moved, I was watching my coal covered district from about 50 feet in the air, it looked horrid, but I'd rather call the dusty district 12 my home, than the capitol.

**AN: Now this is seriously so short, but it's 10 at night and I'm tired, but I still like it, and I will make more references to Katniss in Sian's POV throughout the next chapters. I really like the back story I have going for Sian and her older brother Jason so far, but if you don't know it already here it is:**

**Jason and Sian are siblings, they live near the Seam in district 12, Sian was reaped and Jason volunteered to make sure that she got out alive, Sian also hunts for her family with Jason, so they should make a good team in the alliance. Sian is 13 and Jason is 17. There weapon choice, I'm still trying to decide, but Sian is like Prim I guess, soft and forgiving, so she may not have a weapon.**

**There will be some serious competition in this, between Sian and the district 11 girl, who I've decided to call Orchid Haze. I have also made a list of all of the tributes names, as I have finalized them now, so here it is! This chart is also if you can't remember who is who... **

**District 1: Cryslin Holmes and Stone Mitch's**

**District 2: Mina Jones and Jackel Standon**

**District 3: Siege Drift and Matty Ray**

**District 4: Wave Colby and Jaya Payne **

**District 5: Danielle Wellborn and Aaron Bails**

**District 6: Alicia Silone and Ash Banks**

**District 7: Willow Cates and Beck Maples**

**District 8: Zara Syran and Shay Dawes**

**District 9: Lilla Harris and Calvin Carron **

**District 10: Janey May and Joe Peters**

**District 11: Orchid Haze and Scott Smith**

**District 12: Sian Locke and Jason Locke**


End file.
